Más allá de las palabras
by Yojeveka
Summary: Misa decide conocer más de la vida privada de aquel misterioso detective, pero ¿Qué tanta información podría obtener de su parte? ¿Qué tan lejos llegará con su curiosidad? LxMisa,One-shot.


******Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, ni pretendo hacer este fic con fines de lucro.**

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de Death Note Quise hacerlo con el pairing de LxMisa, el cual espero que les agrade. Hoy es mi cumpleaños así que quise hacerlo como un presente. Sin más que añadir, los dejo con la historia.**

**Mas allá de las palabras**

-. Por última vez, no vendrás.-. Dijo un joven de cabellos castaños, intentando no perder la paciencia con su novia_,_ que no deseaba desprenderse de él.

-. ¡Pero, Misa quiere ir contigo a donde sea que vayas!

-. Aun así, no puedes seguirme a la universidad, recuerda que hoy tengo un examen muy importante. Iré solo.

-. ¡Eso no es justo, Misa quiere tener una cita con Light, ahora!

El muchacho suspiró resignado. Ella realmente podía irritarle cuando se lo proponía.

-. Lo siento mucho, pero ahora mismo, no saldré con nadie a ningún lado.

La rubia bajó la cabeza, quejándose en voz baja, por no poder estar con él. Sin embargo, poco después volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-. ¡Eso es! Light vendrá a buscar a Misa después de la universidad y tendrán una salida solos. Mientras tanto, ella se quedará aquí con Ryuuzaki-san para esperar. ¿De acuerdo?

El chico le observó con fastidio. Pensaba que por fin se había desecho de esa mujer, y por lo tanto no esperaba verse envuelto en aquella incómoda situación, ya que en cierto modo no podía rechazar su oferta y menos frente a ese misterioso investigador, puesto que eso se vería muy descortés y desconsiderado. Además, era viernes, luego de ir a estudiar no tenía más nada útil que hacer como para seguir evitándola.

-. De acuerdo, regresaré a buscarte.

-. ¡Viva! ¡Eso es maravilloso!-. Gritó estallando de alegría, sujetándolo con mayor fuerza.

-. Bien, ahora déjame, necesito irme en este momento.

Aunque ella no quería dejar de abrazarlo, no tuvo opción. Después de todo, ya había asegurado una cita con él, lo cual no fue algo sencillo.

-. Nos vemos más tarde Misa, adiós Ryuuzaki.- Se despidió Light mientras se dirigía a la salida del cuartel.

-. ¡Adiós, Cuídate mucho! ¡No olvides volver deprisa por tu novia!

-. Hasta pronto, Light-kun.-. Habló por primera vez el detective, sin apartar su vista de los monitores, mientras tomaba café y degustaba un pastel de chocolate acompañado de fresas acarameladas.

La chica vio a su amado marcharse, hasta desaparecer por completo de su vista. Acto seguido suspiró con un aire de satisfacción. Solo era cuestión de esperar, y pronto estaría al lado de su príncipe, compartiendo juntos y felices un grato día. ¡Lo quería tanto!

Se quedó mirando el lugar por el que ya se había ido, pensando en lo afortunada que era por tener el privilegio de estar a su lado. Algunos minutos mas tarde, se dio la vuelta y buscó un lugar para sentarse y aguardar con mayor comodidad, el cual resultó ser el suelo, cerca de donde se encontraba instalado el pelinegro.

Por un instante, se mantuvo emocionada y calmada pensando en todas las cosas que pasarían más tarde, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzaba a aburrirse cada vez más. Todo estaba en silencio absoluto, salvo por el ligero sonido que producía su acompañante al comer. Tenia que pensar en algo. Su pareja tardaría mucho en llegar y ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sin nada que hacer mientras estuviese allí.

Fastidiada de callarse tanto, decidió que hallar algún tema de conversación con el detective, no sería mala idea, pero… ¿De que podían hablar? A decir verdad, no lo conocía muy bien, a pesar de que fuesen "_amigos_"

-. Nee, ¿Ryuuzaki-san?

-. ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó con su inexpresivo tono de voz y sin dejar de enfocarse en las pantallas.

Perfecto, ya no sabía que decirle. La respuesta de aquel extraño chico, le había dejado bastante claro el hecho de que no estaba tan interesado en charlar, o al menos eso le parecía al juzgar por lo silencioso que se mostraba. Pero aún con eso, no se daría el lujo de retroceder, pensaría en alguna cosa en particular que la mantuviera ocupada hablando con Ryuuzaki.

De hecho, probablemente aprovecharía la oportunidad, para tratar de conocerlo un poco mejor. Si, tal vez eso sería lo más conveniente en aquellos instantes. Entonces, ¿Por dónde iba a comenzar? Quizás Probaría primero con alguna cosa personal, seguramente descubriría algo interesante. Muy pronto, una idea traviesa apareció por su mente. Puede que conocer al detective resultase interesante y a su vez divertido. Al parecer ya poseía muchos argumentos de plática para pasar el rato.

-. Misa-san.

-. ¿Eh?-. Aquel llamado hizo que reaccionara de sus pensamientos.

-. Ibas a preguntarme algo-. Dijo mientras comía otro pedazo de pastel, sin verla aún.

-. ¡Ah, si! Misa quería saber si Ryuuzaki-san podría conversar con ella.

El muchacho, la observó de reojo, para pronto volver con las computadoras, aunque no sin antes contestarle.

-. ¿De que quieres conversar exactamente?

Esa era la ocasión. Quería iniciar con las preguntas. Sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer las respuestas de cada una de ellas, ya que siempre solía usar esos "temas de simulacro" con sus amigas, y por esa razón no era malo probar con alguien nuevo y diferente.

-. Etto… ¿Ryuuzaki-san, alguna vez te han besado?

La atención que mantenía el detective hacia los monitores fue detenida, y volteó a verla al mismo tiempo que devolvía el plato de torta a la mesa. Estaba ligeramente extrañado, pero ya presentía el porqué se originó aquella situación. No cabía ni la menor duda de que la rubia estaba aburrida. Sin embargo, seguirle el juego a lo mejor resultaría ser entretenido para ambos. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder, porque lo cierto era que jamás se mostraba interesado en discutir ese tipo de cosas. Por otro lado, la idea de experimentar con ello, era bastante tentadora… ¿Quién sabe? Lo mas seguro era que tomaría un pequeño descanso para distraerse junto a la modelo. Definitivamente el plan era bueno.

-. ¿Qué si alguna vez me han besado? ¿A qué viene eso, Misa-san?-. Dijo pretendiendo estar confundido.

-. Es que Misa quiere conocer más a su amigo.

L se llevó el dedo índice a su boca, a la vez que parecía estar dudoso.

-. Ese tipo de información no es algo que deba comentarse con cualquiera.-. Murmuró con serenidad.

-. Pero, puede comentarse entre amigos ¿No es así?-. Dijo la ojiazul visiblemente ofendida por no recibir la respuesta que esperaba.

-. De todas maneras eso no basta para obligarme a decírtelo, Misa-san.-. El dejó de mordisquear su dedo, para luego tomar un pequeño sorbo de café.-. Además, no es común verte tan interesada en mí, y mucho menos en mi vida privada. ¿A qué se debe que esta vez eso sea diferente?

¡Demonios! Como odiaba que fuese tan listo, pero a su vez le parecía fascinante. Eso ponía a prueba su propia astucia. ¡Obtendría ese dato a como dé lugar! El detalle era que ya estaba consiente de que no sería nada fácil. Lo intentaría con otra opción.

-. ¿Al menos podrías decir si has tenido pareja o algo así? Onegai, Misa desea saber y siente curiosidad al respecto.

-. Diciéndome eso, básicamente estás regresando al punto anterior, y como ya he dicho, ese tipo de cosas deberían ser secretas.-. Él no dejaba de observaba fijamente mientras dialogaba-. La curiosidad no siempre es la mejor excusa para obtener información personal de la gente.

Ella guardó silencio mientras pensaba en alguna nueva estrategia, bajo la mirada analítica de Ryuuzaki. Sabía que le llevaba mucha ventaja y que estaba perdiendo. Vaya, tenía mucha razón al pensar que las cosas se tornarían emocionantes, y aunque al final sus intentos por averiguar más sobre la vida del detective resultaran ser en vano, definitivamente ya no seguía aburrida.

-. Misa-san.

-. ¿Qué?-. Preguntó algo incómoda por haber sido sacada de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

-. Todavía no has respondido a mi duda. ¿Por qué pareces tan interesada en saber de mi justo ahora?-. Comentó mientras se rascaba levemente el mentón.-. No es algo propio de ti.

¿Un motivo? ¿Acaso requería de uno para tratar de conocerlo más a fondo? ¡Pues perfecto, le daría una buena causa! ¡Y definitivamente valdría la pena!

-. Eso es simple.-. Dijo notablemente molesta, cosa que atrajo la atención de L.- ¡Si Misa hace estas preguntas es porque se le da la gana! Además, Ryuuzaki-san siempre es misterioso, reservado y es de poca plática con ella. ¡¿Es incorrecto que quiera aprender de sus amigos?!-. Al terminar de gritarle tales palabras, volvió a callarse, esperando una nueva reacción por parte de su acompañante, que por cierto seguía mirándola del mismo modo.

Amane sonrió victoriosamente para sus adentros. ¡Ser buena actriz era muy provechoso! No podía haber otra mejor razón que esa… Lo más probable era que el detective, se hubiese convencido de sus motivos y se dispusiera a contestarle cada cosa antes cuestionada. ¡Al fin sabría que tan habilidoso era ese hombre tan peculiar en otros aspectos que no involucrasen a la fastidiosa lógica! Quien diría que al final, eso no fue tan complicado como pensó.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, los cuales perturbaban mucho a la ojiazul. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué rayos no hablaba nada? No se suponía que así terminara lo que había planeado. Y lo peor era que no debía articular ninguna otra palabra, ya que estaba muy "enojada" con él. Verdaderamente, echaría las cosas a perder si se atrevía a insistir de nuevo.

Su estrés desapareció cuando vio que el joven suspiró y comenzó a comer de nuevo su pedazo de pastel, mientras reanudaba otra vez la charla. Pero grande fue su desconcierto, cuando oyó su tono susurrante y calculador que siempre solía utilizar cuando estaba serio o deduciendo algo importante.

-. Misa-san, enserio no esperarás que caiga con ese comentario, ¿O si?-. Y antes de que la aludida chica le respondiera, continuó.-. Tienes razón en que somos amigos y la confianza debería ser mutua, pero….-. El pelinegro aguardó unos segundos mientras saboreaba el trozo de dulce que acababa de engullir.-. De cualquier manera, lo único incorrecto aquí es que quieras violar la privacidad de las demás personas para aprender de ellas ¿No opinas igual?-. Terminó de decir, lo más naturalmente posible, prediciendo la rabia que estallaría pronto en plena habitación.

-. ¡Ryuuzaki, deja de burlarte de mí! ¿¡Es tanto lo que te cuesta decírmelo?!

-. Al contrario. En ningún momento me he burlado de ti. Simplemente he dicho que no es necesario que te cuente de mi vida amorosa para que haya confianza entre nosotros.

La rubia suspiró intentando relajarse. ¿Cómo se le pasó siquiera el pensamiento de que conocerle sería fácil? Desde luego estaba en un error.

Por su parte, él no la pasaba tan mal. Ya era bastante consiente de que aquella chica era quisquillosa y terca, por lo que se preguntaba si seguiría tratando con alguna otra idea o simplemente se daría por vencida. Ambas cosan tenían una alta posibilidad de pasar, y tal vez valdría la pena ver cual de las dos iba a ser al final, aunque en cierto modo él ya se lo imaginaba.

-. De acuerdo. Tú ganas, Misa no seguirá insistiendo.

Ahora fue el turno de aquel hombre, mostrarse ligeramente sorprendido. Estaba casi seguro de que aquella mujer no se rendiría y daría su máximo esfuerzo por saber sus más profundos secretos, pero no esperaba que se diera por vencida, o al menos no tan rápido.

-. ¿Vas a desistir enserio?-. Dijo para cerciorarse por completo.

-. Así es, no es divertido si no contestas. Por eso, si no se te puede conocer más allá de tu lado detectivesco, no tiene caso proseguir.

L suspiró levemente, y a continuación tomó su taza de café, bebiendo de su contenido, sin lograr sacar de su cabeza lo que aconteció segundos atrás. ¿Por qué se detuvo? No tenía sentido. Ella no era de ese tipo de personas, claramente había algo raro. A lo mejor en realidad ni siquiera abandonó su cometido como le intentó hacer creer, de modo que él se confiara mientras la Idol tramaba algo… Eso tenía más lógica que pensar que renunciaría de sus planes de averiguación.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que cierta presencia femenina se acercó de manera imprudente, hasta que le habló con un tono pícaro y susurrado.

-. Además… Misa ya descubrió una de las dos cosas que preguntó antes.

En un acto reflejo, el también se volteó hacia Amane. Verdaderamente estaban muy cerca. El ojinegro desde siempre tenía la costumbre de acercarse cuanto más le fuera posible a la persona que estuviese interrogando, por eso si no la conociera pensaría que se estaba burlando de él imitándolo. Como sea, eso en realidad no le parecía tan importante. ¿Qué quiso decir con que ya conocía una de esas respuestas? Que fascinante le era todo aquello. Su última deducción estuvo en lo correcto. No estaba muy seguro de que se trataba exactamente, pero la modelo tramaba algo de nuevo para hacerle hablar.

Por otro lado, su cercanía le extrañaba un poco. Si intentaba usar trampas mentales contra él con su "reciente descubrimiento", no le servirían de nada, aunque aun así no contaba con trampas físicas. Le seguiría la corriente, y sabría por sí mismo lo que pretendía.

-. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de saber eso?

-. Eso es fácil Ryuuzaki-san, es evidente que jamás has tenido novia y no quieres admitirlo por vergüenza.-. Dijo emocionada por su análisis.

-. El hecho de que no quiera comentar nada referente al tema, no te da derecho de sacar ese tipo de conclusiones tan pronto, Misa-san.-. Replicó fingiendo sentirse indignado.-. Además, ¿Por qué parece algo evidente?

-. Porque siempre te muestras distante hacia las personas que te rodean. Eres alguien sumamente misterioso, Ryuuzaki-san. Con esa apariencia es casi imposible que se te acerquen, sobretodo las chicas.

-. Ciertamente, eso esta muy bien pensado.-. Murmuró L mientras retornaba de nuevo su dedo índice a su boca.-. Sin embargo, aun así lo que me estás respondiendo se basa en tu hipótesis del tema. Por lo que, ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre la otra interrogante?

-. Misa no esta muy segura, pero… Si ella logró resolver esa pregunta correctamente, deberías al menos contestar tú la que sigue, ¡Como si se tratara de una recompensa!

¿Recompensa? Interesante estrategia. Era de esperarse que a ella le gustaran ese tipo de programas en la televisión, como para mencionarlo en instantes así. En cierto modo, la opinión con la cual respondió si alguna vez tuvo novia, no difería mucho de la realidad. De hecho… No difería en lo absoluto. Pero no le daría el lujo de hacérselo saber tan pronto.

-. ¿Tienes alguna forma de saber si contestaste lo cierto? Jamás te lo he confirmado.

-. Quizás pero… ¡Tampoco lo has negado!

-. Si no lo he negado, eso no necesariamente indica que tuviste la razón.

Misa recurrió a tomar medidas drásticas, así que se dispuso a acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. Para empezar, acercó su cara cada vez más a la de él, cuidando mantener una distancia relativamente prudente.

-. No puedes engañarme, Ryuuzaki, y además Misa sabe que la segunda cosa se trata de lo mismo. Tú no has llegado tan lejos con alguien como para emparejarte y mucho menos besar.

L tragó saliva pesadamente. No le agradaba tanto que quisiera salir victoriosa del juego rompiendo su espacio personal, pero pese a todo, Amane tenía toda la razón aunque estuviese deduciendo nada más.

-. Te sorprendería saber que no todo es lo que parece.

-. ¿Eso piensas? Pues bien, pruébalo.

-. ¿Qué quieres que pruebe, Misa-san?-. Cuestionó el detective actuando inocentemente.

-. Que estoy equivocada como aseguras. Quiero que me pruebes si has besado o has tenido pareja. Elige cualquiera de las dos.

-. ¿Sirve con la que sea?

-. Así es, pero date prisa en demostrarlo.

El muchacho sonrió para sus adentros, y se acercó ligeramente a la ojiazul, mientras comenzaba a murmurar unas palabras que hacían que sus labios rozaran los de ella por tanta cercanía mientras hablaba, dejándola anonadada.

-. Te diré que hasta hace unos instantes tenías razón en ambas respuestas, pero ahora solo será en una.

Inmediatamente, ella retrocedió temblando. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Sus bocas se tocaron entre si! Pero eso no fue un beso ¿Verdad? Como quiera que haya sido, pudo sentir sus propios labios impregnados con una esencia dulce. Vaya que sabían bien… ¡No! ¡No podía ser así! Ese estúpido descarado se atrevió a invadir los labios que única y exclusivamente, pertenecían a su novio Light. Pero ¿No que ese no había sido un beso? ¡Oh, maldición! Estaba completamente perturbada y confundida.

-. ¡¿Q-Qué, qué acabas de hacer?!

-. Solo he probado lo que me pediste, Misa-san. ¿Pasa algo malo con eso?-. Dijo como si se tratase de lo más natural del mundo.

-. ¡P-Por… ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Me besaste!

-. Pero contesté tu pregunta, ¿No es así? No veo porque deberías estar molesta, si al final eras tu quien quería descubrirlo.

-. Pues sí, p-pero, pero n-no… Yo…

¡Demonios! Se había quedado completamente enmudecida. Ya no sabía que decir, estaba completamente fuera de sí en aquel momento. ¿En que maldita hora se le ocurrió preguntar semejante locura? Tal vez sería mejor no ser tan curiosa, y menos hacia ese tipo que tenía al frente. Nunca antes le había pasado algo parecido en su vida, pero ¿En qué estaba pensando al desafiar a un detective claramente más inteligente que ella? Y sin embargo, en el fondo estaba satisfecha, ya que después de todo no perdió ¿Cierto?

-. Está bien, Ryuuzaki, será como dices. Pero esto será un empate ¿De acuerdo?

Él la observó pensativo, para después asentir lentamente. Parece que después de todo, había encontrado una razón más para admirarla como la Idol que era. Quien se hubiera imaginado que esa modelo era en cierta forma como él…Alguien infantil y que odiaba perder. Francamente un empate no era una mala idea, ya que, a pesar de que en realidad el ganador ya estuviese allí entre ambos, compartir la victoria por los hallazgos y hazañas realizadas era algo interesante y justo.

-. Me parece bien, será un empate entonces.

-. P-Por cierto… Ryuuzaki-san, necesito que me prometas una cosa.

L la miró momentáneamente, y luego volvió su mirada a otro sector de la habitación mientras sorbía otro poco de café. Luego, soltó un suspiro y le dirigió la palabra sin verla aún.

-. Descuida, Misa-san. Ryuuzaki no le dirá nada de esto a Light-kun.

La joven estaba estupefacta. Ese sujeto le parecía cada vez más raro. ¿Acaso ella era tan predecible como la hacía sentir? Sin lugar a dudas, adivinó lo que pensaba, así que no tuvo otra alternativa más que asentir tímidamente con la cabeza. Odiaba verse tan tonta ante aquel hombre tan extraño, pero no podía hacer algo al respecto para evitarlo.

-. A-arigato.

Él no respondió nada y nuevamente regresó con los monitores, concentrado. El juego ya había acabado y no quedaba más nada por hacer, más que retornar su total atención al caso de Kira. Un nuevo silencio recorrió cada rincón del lugar, dando un espacio algo tenso para aquella mujer. Sin embargo, ya no estaba dispuesta a repetir algo como aquello de nuevo, ella sabía que esa investigación era sumamente importante, tenía que dejarlo tranquilo y seguir esperando a su pareja.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría, el pelinegro continuaba en su labor, a la vez que volteaba a ver discretamente el estado en que se hallaba Amane. No era nada común verla tan callada, pero no hacía falta mencionar el porque de ello, así que decidió no hablar tampoco. Aunque la idea de ver sus reacciones al reanudar otro plan de plática era tentadora, básicamente no conseguiría nada en especial salvo algún golpe de una irritada idol.

Nada de esto había cambiado, hasta que por fin toda la espera hecha, valió la pena. Las puertas se abrieron permitiendo el paso de un joven castaño, con penetrantes ojos marrones. Al verlo, Misa no lo dudó ni un instante y corrió a su encuentro abrazándolo cariñosamente. El detective, simplemente observó la escena de reojo y regresó como si nada a lo que estaba haciendo.

-. ¡Light por fin has regresado, Misa estuvo esperando y esperando y ya estás aquí!

-. Si, así es. Perdona por la tardanza, me encontré con mi madre de camino acá y la ayudé con algunas compras que tenía que hacer.

La joven soltó un suspiro y se aferró con más fuerza a él.

-. ¡Oh, Light siempre es tan caballeroso con las personas! Deberías ser un poco más como él Ryuuzaki, ¿No lo crees?

El nombrado respondió casi de inmediato sin dejar de ver a los monitores.

-. No importa en que caballero logre convertirme, jamás llegaré al nivel de Light-kun.-. Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un trago más de su bebida.

-. Mmm, Si, es verdad, estás en lo correcto. ¡Nunca nadie podrá ser como mi Light! ¡El siempre será el mejor!

Por su parte, su novio bajaba la cabeza pensativo. ¿Acaso esa mujer no se daba cuenta de que el ojinegro había impregnado cada una de sus palabras con sarcasmo? Tal vez lo mejor sería no intervenir en su plática.

-. En fin, Light y yo nos iremos de inmediato, tenemos muchas cosas y que hacer y muchos lugares a donde ir. ¡Vámonos!

No hacía falta decir que la rubia estaba eufórica. Hacía poco que su pareja se liberó del encadenamiento con aquel extraño sujeto, así que aprovecharía esa oportunidad al máximo. Aunque su felicidad no duró mucho tras oír el comentario realizado por Ryuuzaki.

-. Entiendo que estés entusiasmada por irte, pero aún así no olvides que no pueden salir de aquí por el tiempo que les plazca. Light-kun intenta entretenerla todo lo posible, no olvides que te necesitamos acá para proseguir con el caso, así que no tarden demasiado, por favor.

-. Si, entiendo.

-. ¡Oye, eso no es justo! ¿Aún pretendes controlar nuestra relación a tu manera? ¡No puedes estar manejando nuestras citas a tu antojo, pervertido!

-. En realidad, ninguno de los dos se encuentra completamente libre de sospechas, es por eso que básicamente cuento con ese derecho. Sería riesgoso mantenerlos fuera de vigilancia en caso de que resultaran ser el primer y segundo Kira.

-. ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! Ni Light ni Misa tienen que ver con Kira, Ryuuzaki. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decírtelo?

-. Ya basta Misa.-. Decidió intervenir el castaño.-. No lograrás nada con esto. Solo capturando a ese asesino podremos demostrar nuestra inocencia. Como sea, será mejor irnos ya.

El enojo de la ojiazul había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por una brillante sonrisa.

-. ¡De acuerdo!

-. Nos vemos después, Ryuuzaki.-. Se despidió Yagami mientras se marchaba del sitio tomando a Misa de la mano.

-. Espera un momento, Light-kun. ¿Te importaría si hablo un momento con Misa-san antes de irse?

-. ¿Hablar conmigo?-. La actriz lucía confundida, pero miró a su novio buscando consejo alguno para la situación.

-. Supongo que no hay problema. Te estaré esperando afuera, Misa.

-. De acuerdo, Light. ¡Espérame, no tardaré nada!

Una vez que su novio se fue, L giró la silla en la que se encontraba sentado quedando justo frente a ella.

-. ¿Y bien, de qué se trata lo que ibas a decirme?-. Soltó Amane notablemente impaciente por salir y dar inicio a su salida romántica.

-. Sobre lo que discutimos hace un rato…

-. ¿Eh?-. La rubia se sobresaltó. Sospechaba que seguiría atormentándola con eso de ser el segundo Kira, o continuar manipulando sus momentos a solas con su amado, pero no esperaba que sacara de nuevo ese tema.

-. ¿Estás segura de que no te queda algo más por preguntarme?

El asombro crecía dentro de aquella joven, ya que otra vez se veía envuelta en una incómoda situación. Tragó saliva rogando porque eso terminara pronto, y negó con la cabeza nerviosamente.

-. En ese caso, creo que es mi turno de hacerlo ahora. ¿Recuerdas el día en el que te dije que podría llegar a enamorarme de ti?

-. S-si, lo recuerdo.

Ahora estaba confundida. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el tema personal? Lo más indicado era seguirle el juego. Definitivamente no soportaría sentirse tan humillada e inferior de nuevo ante él.

El detective soltó un pequeño suspiro, mientras mordía su dedo pulgar y dibujaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro.

-. Bien, creo que has estado pasando por alto mi comentario, ya que estás haciendo que ese hecho sea menos improbable de lo que parece.

-. ¿Cómo?

No podía entender muy bien a lo que se refería, pero fue interrumpida en el tiempo que intentaba descubrir el significado de esas palabras.

-. En vista de ello, supongo que deberías ser más cuidadosa con tus palabras y acciones.

Su confusión aumento más, ¿De que rayos estaba hablando? ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más directo y decirlo como una persona normal? Aunque, ¿Podría ser que…?

-. Misa-san, deberías irte ahora. No me parece correcto dejar esperando tanto a Light-kun.

-. ¿Qué? Oh… si, tienes razón, debo darme prisa. ¡Adiós, Ryuuzaki-san!

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar. Desde luego, aún seguía pensando en lo que le dijeron. Aún no comprendía del todo su significado, pero en fin, ¿Qué más daba? Se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en eso… Tan pronto como finalizara su cita. Sonrió y siguió su camino para encontrarse con el hombre de su vida.

Por su parte, el pelinegro sonrió ligeramente para sus adentros, mientras regresaba con los computadores.

-. _Misa-san, creo que con esto ya he comprobado que no eres tan experta para esta clase de temas personales como aparentas serlo… Y la verdad, yo tampoco lo soy._


End file.
